deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sppople/Cthulhu vs. Spawn
Cthulhu, The Sleeper of R'lyeh vs Spawn, The Champion of Hell Cthulhu Origin Cthulhu is one of the Great Old Ones, an ancient race of powerful cosmic alien deities. He was born on the planet Vhoorl in the 23rd Nebula as the son of Nug, the grandson of Yog-Sothoth and the great great grandson of the Nuclear Chaos, Azathoth. He travelled to Saturn and then Earth along with his children and the Star Spawn who worship him. On Earth, they built the city of R'lyeh and enjoyably lived on Earth. Eventually Cthulhu went into a hibernation. As time passed, humankind evolved on Earth and Cthulhu communicated with several through Dreams. A Disaster then struck R'lyeh sending it and Cthulhu down to the depths of the ocean. However, it is only a matter of time until R'lyeh arises from the ocean and Cthulhu will take over the world, once again. Characteristics *Height: 300 meters Powers and Abilities *'Immortality: '''Cthulhu is a God and one of the Great Old Ones. Therefore, he is immortal and cannot die of aging. *'Strength: Being a Gigantic Creature, Cthulhu is incredibly strong. He attacks with his claws and tentacles. He is also powerful enough to destroy entire stars, which he did before coming to Earth. *'Durability: '''In addition to being immortal and strong, Cthulhu is also highly durable and very hard to kill. Additionally, he can regenerate. *'Flight: 'With his giant Wings, Cthulhu is capable of flight. He was fast enough to fly from Earth to a distant star. *'Intelligence: 'Cthulhu is nearly omniscient as he knowns everything that goes on in the Universe at once. *'Psychic Powers: 'Cthulhu can communicate through Minds and Dreams with Telepathy. He can also take over minds, manipulate minds or drive his victims insane though some with a strong will can resist it. *'Dream Manipulation: ' He can communicate and manipulate the Dreams of himself and others. *'Reality Warping: ' Cthulhu can warp reality to a certain degree. He created a city out of nothing that is warped. Spawn Origin Al Simmions was trained as a soldier and assasin. He wanted to do this to help his country, but when he found out the truth behind the governments plans for him, he became suspicious that and was heard by his superior. Labelled as a traitor, Al Simmions was assasonated and sent to hell for killing innocents. Once in Hell, Al met Malebolgia, one of the demon lords of Hell. Al struck a deal with Malebolgia that he would become Captain of Hell's army if he was allowed to see his wife again. Al was reborn as a Hell Spawn with many powers, but he was reborn 5 years after his death, when his wife had remarried. Spawn then swore revenge against Hell. Characteristics *Real Name: Al Simmons *Height: 6'2 Powers and Abilities *'Flight: Spawn can fly with his cape at great speed, the limit to which is unknown *'Strength and Stamina:' Spawn is incredibly strong and can lift millions of tons. *Can create Weapons like Chains, Claws, Spike etc. *Feeds off Necroplasm energy and the sin of others. *'Cape: '''Can grab opponents and protect Spawn from attacks. *'Telepathy:' Spawn can communicate between minds and even read minds. *'Immortality:' Spawn can live forever. *'Teleportation:' Spawn can teleport to wherever he wants. *'Matter Alteration:' Spawn can alter and control matter. *'Necroplasm Blasts:' Spawn can shoot Necroplasm energy, a hellish liquid that Spawn is composed of. *'Animal Communication:' Spawn can communicate with animals. *'Element Control:' Spawn can control the elements, Fire, Water, Air and Earth. *'Reality Warping:' Spawn can warp the reality around him. Weapons *'Symbiotic Suit:' Powers are Limited to Imagination, Gives Spawn All of his Powers. *'Guns:' Spawn has many different types of guns such as pistols as machine guns Weakness *Spawn can only be killed by Holy Weapons Forged in Heaven and can only die if he is beheaded. X-Factors Cthulhu/Spawn 90-Immortality-87 Both are immortal and godly but Cthulhu is more God-like and is arguably more durable. 77-Abilities-94 While Cthulhu is more intelligent and more Godly, Spawn has a larger variety of abilities. 100-Strength-97 While Spawn is also very strong, Cthulhu is still far bigger and is also more durable. 72-Feats-95 While Cthulhu has destroyed stars, Spawn has killed other angles, demons and even God and Satan. Additionally, he has been powerful enough to wipe the universe clean and rebuild it in his own image. Votes Voting ends 24th April 2016 Battle Spawn flew over the ocean. He was very far away from any land. He was going to begin his quest for revenge against Hell for tricking him and turning him into it's champion. Suddenly, he saw the ocean beneath him rumble. Spawn flew down onto a sea rock floating on the ocean's surface. He stared into the ocean. The Ocean suddenly erupted. Spawn flew out of the explosion of water. He then saw a giant octopus-headed, winged being. "WHAT ARE YOU?!" Spawn demanded. The being scoffed. "'Insignificant being!" It spoke. "'''I am Great Cthulhu! The Great Old One! The Sleeper of R'lyeh! The Great Dreamer!" Spawn still had no idea what he was, but he certainly wasn't going to ignore this. "Enough Riddles! Be You a Demon of Hell?" Cthulhu laughed. "A DEMON OF HELL! FOOLISHNESS! I have no relationship with you human vermin's religious beliefs! I am Great Old One! Grandson of the All-In-One Yog-Sothoth! And Great Grandson of the Blind Idiot God Azathoth!" Spawn had a better understanding now. "I suppose there can be more than one God." He considered to himself. "I assure you beast! There is Hell, and I have a score to settle with it's deceitful evil. But regardless, what is it you want." Cthulhu seemed to give an evil grin. "I have been asleep before humanity or any life evolved onto this Earth. I travelled here from the Stars to take this planet as my home, but I fell into hibernation. Now that I have awakened, I will wipe out humanity and all life like the ants they are, and I will conquer this World for myself as it was so many years ago!" Now Spawn was concerned. He would not have the monster conquer this world. Conquer his world. Spawn looked up to Cthulhu. "NO!" Spawn bellowed. "If anyone is to rule this world, it is me! If you dare to take it from me, you will be destroyed at my hand, Cthulhu! Face me and you will burn in Hell!" Cthulhu gave an evil stare and then roared out in retaliation. "PATHETIC VERMIN!!! YOU DARE TO KEEP THIS WORLD FROM ME!!! I RULED THIS EARTH BEFORE YOUR MEANINGLESS CIVILISATION BEGAN!!! I AM BEYOND YOUR CONPREHENSION!!! I WILL KILL YOU AND EVERY OTHER ONE OF YOUR MISERABLE SPECIES UNTIL ALL OF YOU HUMAN GERMS HAVE BEEN WIPED CLEAN OFF OF MY WORLD!!!! PREPARE FOR EXTINCTION!!!!! PREPARE FOR DEATH!!!!! PREPARE FOR THE END OF EVERYTHING YOU KNOW AND CARE FOR!!!!!" Spawn was not put off at all. He created Spikes around his wrists. "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TAKE MY WORLD FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH MEANS!!" Spawn yelled. "YOU WILL SEND YOU BACK INTO THAT ETERNAL SLEEP YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE AWOKEN FROM!!! CTHULHU!!!! PREPARE FOR DEATH YOURSELF!!!!! I AM SPAWN!!!!! I KILL DEMONS LIKE YOU FOR SPORT!!!!" Cthulhu was livid. He spoke again, but this time, he didn't shout. "You had your opportunity to die quickly and painlessly. Now, You will Bleed." Spawn prepared for battle. "Bring it on." He Threatened. "Your Move". Spawn flew with his cape at Cthulhu, Cthulhu swung his arm and struck him to the side. Spawn flew back and blasted Cthulhu with Necroplasm. Cthulhu grunted, but was certainly not very hurt. Spawn blasted Cthulhu again and again. Cthulhu swiped at Spawn, who dodged and blasted Cthulhu in the face. Cthulhu stumbled a little, before swiping at Spawn again, this time hitting him and sending him flying. Spawn came back and brought out his pistols. It may seem foolish to fight a God with two guns, but Spawn had a trick up his sleeve. He shot at Cthulhu in the eye. Cthulhu, while he did not lose his eye, was hurt and growled in anger. Seeing his chance, Spawn put his crystals back and blasted Cthulhu in the eye with Necroplasm. Cthulhu roared in pain, but then he regenerated his eye. He stared at Spawn, who looked into his two furious eyes. Cthulhu brought his arms out and clapped them, onto Spawn. Spawn dropped like a stone onto the rock he previously stood on. Spawn weakly tried to get up, but just laid on the rock. Cthulhu laughed. "FOOL! I WARNED YOU OF THIS! NOW I SHALL DESTROY YOU!". Spawn got up. "You haven't seen anything yet!". Spawn brought chains out of his hands, the chains wrapped around Cthulhu. Spawn was more than strong enough to lift Cthulhu, and swung him around before releasing him. Cthulhu was sent flying and landed into a huge rock. Cthulhu was shocked and very hurt. He tried to get up, but Spawn blasted him several times with Necroplasm whilst flying over him, keeping him down. Cthulhu then lost it. He got to his feet and struck Spawn so hard, it sent him flying. Cthulhu flew after him and swiped him again and again. Spawn fell onto a Rock and Cthulhu flew down and smashed his fists on him, resulting in a huge eruption. Spawn was nearly defeated. "I WARNED YOU!" said Cthulhu, as he prepared to kill Spawn. But Spawn got to his feet. He summoned all the power he could muster and blasted Cthulhu with a huge amount of Necroplasm. Cthulhu roared in pain. "I AM SPAWN!" Spawn yelled. "AND I WILL NOT BE SO EASILY KILLED!!!" Cthulhu couldn't take it anymore. The Necroplasm blasted right through him. Cthulhu knew he was dead. He closed his eyes and fell to the ground. He was no more. Spawn fell to the ground. Down but not out. He knew he had won. Expert's Opinion While Cthulhu was bigger, more intelligent, durable and more god-like, Spawn's abilities and better fighting won him the fight. Category:Blog posts